New Start
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow, Spike and Xander move to L.A


Title: New Start

Summary: Willow, Spike and Xander move to LA Rating:

PG 13 Pairings: A/W and S/X

Willow was sitting in her dorm room. She was waiting for Xander and Spike to show up, so they could go and patrol. Lately it has just been the three of them going on patrol. Giles had been called back to England, and Buffy was spending all her time with her new guy Larry.

There was a knock at the door. Willow grabbed her bag and opened it.

"Hey Wills you ready?" Xander asked

"Yeah." Willow answered, "Hi Spike."

"Hey Red. How are you?" Spike asked bringing a cig out and lighting it.

"Ok. And you guys?" Willow asked

Spike Shrugged and Xander put his head down.

"Xander?" Willow asked as they walked into the first cemetery

"I got fired." Xander said

"What?" Willow and Spike asked

"Why?" Spike asked

"It doesn't matter." Xander replied sadly

They finished patrol and headed back to Xander's place.

"You guys I want to talk to talk to you about something. I have been thinking about." Willow said

"What is it Red?" Spike asked

They all sat on Xander's couch.

"Well Buffy hasn't been doing her job because she knows we will, and Angel is in L.A all by himself. We have all talked to him and know that demon activity is high, but he won't ask for help because we are here. Now what I was thinking was I could switch colleges. Xander you can get a construction job in L.A and we could move there." Willow said

Xander and Spike looked at each other then shrugged.

"Sure."

Willow talked to the dean of Sunny Dale University and L.A and got all her transcripts transferred. She packed up all her stuff and left Buffy a note saying it was time for Xander, Spike and her to move on, but did not give her any more information.

The three friends jumped into Spike's car and headed toward L.A.

Angel was sitting in the lobby of the hotel. He wasn't sure why he had bought it. He saw it and knew he needed to buy it. It was completely furnished, but needed some work done to make it feel like home.

"If that is even possible." Angel sighed

"If what is possible?" a voice said from behind him

Angel jumped up and got into fighting stance. Then saw the familiar faces.

"Willow, Xander Spike what are you doing here?" Angel asked shocked

"Well things weren't working out in Sunny Dale, so here we are." Willow smiled

Angel smiled and walked over to his friends and gave them all hugs.

"So Angel when did you get this place?" Xander asked

"Yesterday actually." Angel answered

"Really?" Spike asked, "What made you buy it?"

"I don't know. I saw it and knew I needed to." Angel replied

"So does that mean you have room for us?" Willow asked

"Of course." Angel smiled

"Great let's go get our stuff from the car then we can go and grab a bite to eat." Xander said

They all found a room and set their bags down. They then left to find a restaurant.

"So what was going on in Sunny Dale?" Angel asked

"The slayer hasn't been doing her job because she knew we would. She has been spending all her time with her new toy. The kids need a break every once in awhile you know. Staying out till like 2 am or later then having to go to work or class ain't healthy." Spike said

"It's been affecting your other responsibilities?" Angel asked

"A little bit. You know college has more work." Willow answered

"Not really. Have to be able to keep a job before it can affect it." Xander said bitterly

"Xander what happened at your last job?" Spike asked

"Nothing!" Xander snapped, "I'm going for a walk."

He got up and left the restaurant. The three friends looked at each other.

Xander walked back to the hotel and went to bed. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Spike. It wasn't Spike's fault he was fired. It was his own. He opened his mouth and told a co-worked a secret and it bit him in the ass. Big time. Xander changed and climbed into bed.

The next morning Xander got up showered and walked downstairs. Everyone was awake.

"Morning Xan." Willow said

"Morning." Xander said, "Spike I'm sorry I snapped at you last night."

"It's ok pet." Spike said

"No it's not." Xander said and sighed. He sat down on one of the sofas, "I told one of my co-workers a secret. I thought I could trust him, but it turned out I couldn't and he started some rumors and that is why I was fired."

"What secret?" Willow asked confused

"I'm gay." Xander said looking down

"What rumors were started?" Angel asked

"He went and told the entire crew that I had hit on him. The guys didn't like this. And the harassment started. My boss saw fit to get rid of me to fix the problem." Xander said

"What?!" Spike growled

Xander shrugged

"Xander I'm so sorry." Willow said and hugged him.

"It's not your fault." Xander said

"I should kill those bastards." Spike said angrily

Willow and Angel shared a look. They both knew in the past Spike has swung both ways.

"Spike you can't do that. You'll hurt yourself." Xander said

Another look between Willow and Angel. Xander was more concerned about Spike health then the people he was threatening to kill. True they were jerks but still.

"Xander how about you and I go and take a look around the town. We can go and check out the college and see what kind of construction places they have." Willow said

"Sure." Xander said. He felt better now that he had told his friends his secret

"We'll be back later." Willow said as they went out the door.

"So." Angel said

"So?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow

"So Xander's gay." Angel said

"Yup." Spike said thinking oh my god. Xander's gay. He likes men. And I like men. Well some men well okay one man. Xander!

Angel could read Spike like an open book

"Just ask him out." Angel chuckled

"So Xan how long have you known?" Willow asked as they wondered around the L.A college campus.

"I guess I have always known but the last year." Xander said

"Since you and Spike have gotten closer?" Willow asked

"Yeah. I mean No. I mean I don't know." Xander said all flustered

"Aww Xan. You like him. I know you do." Willow said

"Yeah but he is Spike. Big bad. He would never see me as anything more then the guy that is always getting in the way or getting hurt." Xander said sadly.

"Xander you are never in the way and we all take turns getting hurt. It's part of the gig." Willow said wrapping her arm around him.

"Thanks Will." Xander smiled

Willow and Xander got back to the hotel just before sundown.

"Did you two have a good day?" Spike asked

"Yeah awesome." Xander smiled

"We went to the college and I met all my professors. They are all really nice." Willow said

"Then we went and looked at some construction sites. And I got a job. And the money is amazing!" Xander said

"That's great." Angel said

"When do you start?" Spike asked

"Tomorrow morning." Xander said bouncing

"Well this calls for a celebration." Spike said, "Peaches you have any Champaign or something?"

"Yes I do." Angel said

A few months pasted and everything was going great. Xander if loving his job and Willow was doing great in school. The vampires would give them days off so they could just relax. Willow and Angel became closer. And they both grew feelings for the other.

Xander came home it was Friday. He was so happy. He loved his job but it was tiring. He went upstairs and stopped by Spike's room. He heard the shower running so he snuck in and set the bags on the bed then snuck back out and went to his room. He went and showered and changed for another night of patrol. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Xander called

Spike walked in. "Hi pet."

"Hi Spike." Xander smiled

"Thanks for the new stuff." Spike said looking at the floor.

"Your welcome. You like?" Xander asked

"Very much." Spike said

Xander had got him a new CD player and a bunch of CD's plus a T.V and DVD player and a bunch of movies he knew Spike liked.

"You didn't have to do that." Spike said

"I know. I wanted to." Xander smiled

The two went threw this every payday. Xander would go and buy stuff for Spike. Clothes, bedding anything he thought the blond would like.

"Well after patrol do you want to come and watch a movie?" Spike asked

"Yeah." Xander smiled. *Tonight is the night *

Patrol had been slow. So the four went back to the hotel early.

Willow and Angel stayed in the lobby and talked while Spike and Xander went to Spike's room to watch a movie.

Willow laughed

"What's so funny?" Angel asked confused

"Xander has that look. Tonight is the night and Spike won't know what hit him." Willow said

Angel smiled, "Willow I was wondering…"

"Wondering what Angel?" Willow asked

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Angel asked shyly

"I would love to." Willow smiled

"Really?"

"Yes." Willow said then leaned in and kissed him.

Spike and Xander were sitting on Spike's bed watching a movie. Not that Xander could tell you what movie it was or even what it was about. He was too busy thinking about Spike like usual. He decided that it was time for his feeling to be known and prayed Spike wouldn't laugh at him. Xander scooted closer to Spike. Spike felt the boys movement but kept his eyes on the T.V. he wanted to see what the boy was up to. Xander was pressed right up beside him. Xander then went and put his hand on Spike's knee. If Spike breathed he would have held his breath. Xander slowly slid his hand up Spike's thigh. Spike finally turned to Xander opened his mouth to say something. But nothing come out but a moan when Xander brought his warm lips to Spike's cool ones. Spike pulled Xander onto his lap and deepened the kiss. They only pulled apart when Xander needed to breath. Spike rested his forehead on Xander's. Both smiling.

"That was nice." Xander said

"That was more then nice luv." Spike smiled

Xander blushed Spike has never called him luv before. Spike rubbed Xander's sides.

"So do you want to finish watching the movie or fool around some more?" Xander asked smiling

"Well as good as the movie is…" Spike stopped when he kissed Xander.

The next morning there was four extremely happy people. They were off in there separate corners whispering and laughing.

Kate Lockley walked in. "Angel."

"What is it Kate?" Angel asked standing up

"Something weird is going on." Kate answered

"Like what?" Spike asked

"We've been finding bodies. But the skin is gone." Kate replied

"Gone gone? Or near by?" Willow asked standing close to Angel

Kate glared at her. "Gone gone. There's no blood or anything."

"Ok. We will start to research." Angel said

"Thanks Angel." Kate smiled sweetly at him.

They all started researching. They found what demon did this it was called a Gnarl. It slashes you and you become paralyzed and it then eats layer by layer of your skin. And the victim can feel every slice made.

It was almost sunrise so they would have to wait for night before they could go hunting.

"I'm sorry Willow." Angel said sadly

"It's okay Angel. We'll go out when we kill this thing." Willow said. She went up and hugged him.

"Well we should go and get some sleep." Xander said

Willow slept a couple hours then took a shower then went downstairs. She heard voices coming from Angel's office and peeked in the window. She saw Kate and Angel kissing. Her heart broke. Tears burned her eyes, she turned and saw Spike and Xander coming down the stairs.

"Willow what's wrong?" Xander asked

She looked from them to the office then ran out of the hotel. She wondered around the town trying to process everything. Is there something about me? Do I not deserve happiness? First Oz cheats on me and now Angel? Well are Angel and I even together?

Angel pushed Kate away.

"What are you doing?" He demanded

"We were kissing." Kate smiled and moved towards him.

"No we weren't you kissed me. And I love Willow." Angel said

"Angel it is obvious that there is something between us." Kate said

"Yeah friendship, but not anymore. I want you out of my hotel now!" Angel said and walked out of his office Kate following

"Angel I know this can work."

"No it can't I love Willow!" Angel said

"What's going on?" Spike asked

"Kate kissed me." Angel said

"Oh my god. That is why Willow is so upset. She saw you." Xander sad

"She saw?" Angel asked

"She must of. When we came down she was in tears. Xan asked her what was wrong and she looked at your office then ran out the door. She must of thought you were kissing back." Spike said

"She is still insecure about the whole Oz thing." Xander said.

"Damn it!" Angel said angrily he turned to Kate, "Get out now!"

Kate ran out of the hotel.

It was still an hour before sunset. Willow was still wondering around. She found an abandoned park and sat on the swing. She sat there for a half an hour then got up to head back to the hotel though she did not want to see Angel and Kate together. She walked a couple steps when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw the Gnarl it brought down its claw on her chest and she was paralyzed in seconds. She fell to the ground.

"Willow should be back by now." Angel said

"Maybe we'll see her when we go hunting." Xander said hopefully

They all grabbed there weapons and headed into the night. A half an hour later they came across an abandoned park. They heard a muffed cry on the other side. They all ran over and saw the demon Angel and Spike threw it off of it's victim. They then heard Xander's gasp and looked over.

"Willow!" Angel yelled

Part of her stomach was gone. She had tears running down her face. Angel went into game face and jumped at the demon and tore it apart. His Willow was hurt bad and she needed a hospital. When it was dead Angel ran over to Willow, and lifted her into his arms. He used his vamp speed and got her to the nearest hospital. Spike and Xander met them at the hospital after destroying the remains of the demon. They sat and waited with Angel. A few hours later the doctor came out.

"Are you family?" She asked

"Yes." Angel answered standing up, "How is she?"

"She is doing better. She had lost a lot of blood. Would you like to see her?"

"Please." Angel said and followed her to Willow's room.

Angel quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Willow?" He softly asked

Willow turned her head, she had tear streaks down her cheeks. Angel rushed to her side.

"It's ok sweetheart. You're safe." Angel said gently

"I know." Willow said and turned her head away

"Willow I know you saw me and Kate in my office this morning." Angel said

"It's ok Angel. It's not like we were dating or anything." Willow whispered

"But I want to be dating you. Kate kissed me, but I did not kiss her back. I pushed her away from me. And told her never to come to the hotel again." Angel said and brushed Willow's tears away.

"Really?" Willow asked looking at him

"Really." Angel nodded, "I love you, and only you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I just ran. I should have stayed and talked to you." Willow said looking down.

"It's ok kitten. I understand that you're still hurt over what Oz did. I promise I will never hurt you in anyway." Angel said and leaned down and kissed her

When they finally broke apart Willow asked, "When I get out of here do you think we could have our date?"

"Defiantly." Angel smiled

"Good." Willow smiled and pulled his head back down and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
